<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Get By With A Little Help From My... Complete Strangers by MageKing17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212710">I Get By With A Little Help From My... Complete Strangers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageKing17/pseuds/MageKing17'>MageKing17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, How Danzou Finally Dies, Shimura Danzou Being an Asshole, Team 7's Luck Saves the Universe Again, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageKing17/pseuds/MageKing17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchiha Shisui has a very weird day. ANBU Team Red has... a very normal day, to be honest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ANBU Team Red &amp; Uchiha Shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 C (Winter Round!), Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Get By With A Little Help From My... Complete Strangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondDawn/gifts">VagabondDawn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>who can resist the inevitable meeting between ANBU Team Red and our favourite speedy boi?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, this is awkward."</p><p>Hawk 100% blamed Kakashi for Bat's casual pronouncement; nothing but Kakashi-sensei's influence could've caused her to blandly declare <em>that</em> immediately after falling through a hole in spacetime to find a creepy old guy in the middle of trying to steal the eyeball of somebody that looked suspiciously like Uchiha Shisui.</p><p>Danzou, his Root agents, and even Shisui himself just stared at the newly-arrived Team Red in shock. Team Red, in turn, stared at Bat in stunned disbelief (except Bat, of course, who was staring at Danzou—or at least her mask was).</p><p>"Take them—" Danzou started to say, before Shisui—shaken out of his stupor—stabbed his tanto directly into Danzou's surprise sharingan.</p><p>Bat threw standard operational security out the window and tried to catch every Root agent in Shadow Paralysis; Hawk decided that it was a bit late to try to avoid changing the timeline and—deciding that if anybody was going to stab Danzou, it would be <em>him</em>—promptly embedded his own sword into the creepy elder's forehead. Towa and Komachi gave each other minute shrugs before leaping into the fray, slapping knockout tags on every Root agent they could reach.</p><p>"Thanks for the assist, I think," Shisui said, giving them a dubious look as Bat dropped the Shadow Paralysis with a sigh once the last Root agent was disabled.</p><p>"Don't mention it," Hawk said. "I mean, <em>really</em> don't mention it."</p><p>"How is he going to avoid mentioning it?" Bat asked.</p><p>"Claim it's classified, obviously," Hawk said, as though any other option was ludicrous.</p><p>Bat snorted. "I'm sure the <em>Hokage</em> will have absolutely no problems with that."</p><p>Hawk paused. "...Maybe mention it to the Hokage."</p><p>"Mention <em>what</em>, exactly?" Shisui was giving the entire team an expression usually reserved for Bat alone. "A bunch of ANBU I didn't recognize came out of a hole in the sky and saved me from a traitorous Elder?"</p><p>"...Yeah, that." Hawk fiddled with his mask nervously. "I mean, you know how it is when you accidentally fall through a hole in space-time—"</p><p>"I really don't," Shisui insisted.</p><p>"—and you find yourself just now realizing as you're talking about it that a whole lot of terrible things haven't actually happened yet and <em>you could do something about them</em>..." Hawk trailed off, staring into the middle distance.</p><p>Bat placed a hand tentatively on his shoulder and, addressing Shisui, said, "Might want to give him a minute to work through the implications."</p><p>Shisui snorted. "Right. As one usually does, when falling through a <em>hole in space-time</em>."</p><p>"Exactly," Bat agreed without a hint of sarcasm.</p><p>"Believe it or not," Towa put in, "this isn't the craziest thing that's happened to us on a mission."</p><p>Shisui blinked. "I <em>don't</em> believe it."</p><p>Komachi shrugged. "There's not even any bijuu involved, yet."</p><p>"There'd <em>better</em> not be," Bat muttered.</p><p>Seemingly appropos of nothing, Bat meandered over to Danzou's corpse and cut off his head.</p><p>"What did you do that for?" Shisui asked, baffled by almost everything going on, but especially that.</p><p>"Just making sure," Bat said, explaining exactly nothing as she proceeded to set the now separate parts of Danzou's corpse on fire.</p><p>Hawk shook himself and said, "You couldn't have let me do that?"</p><p>"You were busy having a moment," Bat said, unapologetically. "I didn't want to interrupt, but still..."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Hawk agreed morosely. "Still... I didn't get to be the first person to stab him in the face <em>or</em> light him on fire."</p><p>"You can light the next one on fire," Bat offered.</p><p>"Next one?!" Shisui yelped. "Who else are you planning to light on fire!?"</p><p>Towa and Komachi exchanged a look, before Komachi just shook her head and sighed, "You don't want to know."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's not technically a fix-it, but only because they haven't gotten around to fixing the shit out of everything yet</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>